This invention relates to a drag chute for vehicles and in particular to one mounted on a bicycle and more particularly to one positively ejected.
Drag chutes have been used on aircraft, automobiles and other vehicles as a braking and decelerating device.
The deploying chute is attention getting and can be colorful. Under some circumstances, the appearance of the chute is of paramount importance. To rapidly achieve the deployed condition, positive ejection and deployment means are desirable. A controllable release for the positive ejection means would permit the vehicle operator to initiate deployment.
Colorful, decorated chutes increase the enjoyment of participants and spectators. A pre-packaged, simple, easy to mount, positive and safe device for operation by children would contribute to greater enjoyment and therefore greater participation in simulated athletic events with attendant physical fitness and psychological benefits.
A control adding minimum complexity to vehicle operation is desired for safety.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an easily controlled positive ejection system for drag chutes for vehicles.
The essence of this invention is a spring actuated positive ejection system for drag chutes.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts thruout the several views.